c R a V e
by xxivxo
Summary: By a sheer accident, Yu has been left desiring after a certain headphone-wearing individual. How long can he restrain himself before he completely loses his grip on this newly found craving for his best friend?
1. Prologue

**c** R **a** V **e**

* * *

**- Prologue -**

A hand thrust roughly up and down, running over every inch of skin that lotioned fingers could touch. The movement was vigorous and never-ending as uneasy breaths were heard in the darkened room of the guest room in the Dojima household.

Yu was laying in his bed, his hand in between his legs as he was in the middle of trying to release a small amount of his raging hormones. So far, it had been taking far too long to do so though.

He just wanted to _get off_ and be done with it.

Sighing in frustration, he moved his hand in the way that usual made him finish the quickest. Yet, even then it wasn't working as he wanted it to. In his mind, visions of Rise and then Yukiko were playing.

But it seemed that no matter how dirty or erotic the imagery got, nothing was getting him to that point.

His phone made a small noise nearby on the table. From the particular ringtone that had sounded, he knew it was a text message from Yosuke.

That was when the image of his best friend popped into his mind.

It had been the most innocent of accidents. But, seeing as Yu was on a high wave of hormones, his mind began to reel with inappropriate images of his best friend.

Pushing him back and just ravishing him. Yu was surprised when he heard a groan emit from himself. His fingers gripped harder as he could feel the way his dick was starting to react from the images that continued on like a movie.

Those brown eyes staring up at him as moans were never-ending from him. The figure underneath just writhing and practically crying out for more not just with words but with those alluring eyes. Overall, it was the feeling that he was completely dominating over the auburn-haired man that sent him over the edge.

Staking his claim, it was something that had always been instilled into his instinct since he was born with leadership. Swallowing uneasily, Yu groaned loudly as he pushed his hand down and then up once more. The tip of his dick started to release streams of white that fell over his hand and along the lower part of his body.

His chest rose and fell; grey eyes stared up at the ceiling as he felt the reality of what he had just envisioned hitting him like a critical blow.

_Just what had he stumbled into now?_


	2. Chapter 1

**c** R **a** V **e**

* * *

**- Chapter 1 -**

The fog had cleared overnight giving way to the sun that was to stay for the remainder of the week.

Students were chatting as they entered the homeroom before class started. The usual quartet was lingering in or near their assigned seats as they were talking about random topics.

"So apparently Rise got some crazy idea to go back to another club this weekend." Chie was leaning against the top of Yukiko's desk as the raven-haired girl was opening her school bag.

"Really? I don't mind going, I just don't want to drink again." Yukiko recalled her hangover from hell.

"Yeah it's some new club opening near the outskirts of the shopping district. I thought it might've been some tourist attraction from how gaudy it looks on the outside."

Everyone recalled the love hotel and shuddered.

"Maaan I can't wait then! That means there's going to be tons of girls to dance with, right Yu?" Yosuke was already mentally preparing himself for the night that was only a few days away.

Yu sat there, his head on his hand as he had vaguely been listening to what everyone had been saying.

Ever since he had his incident a few nights prior, it had been rather difficult to concentrate on much of anything. For some reason, his body's reaction to the odd occurrence had worried him. Never before had he questioned his sexual orientation, because he had always been just as girl-crazy as his best friend was. He just wasn't _as_ flamboyant about it.

But, the past two days had proven quite a test for him. Passing glances, accidental brushing of hands or other body parts, and just staring at _his_ smile**-it was starting to drive him insane**.

He was becoming far too fascinated with his best friend. The way Yosuke was turned in his desk sideways, just staring over at him with that half-smile on his lips. He was finding it to be cute yet sexy at the same time.

And every time he thought that, he had to back himself up and steer himself back on the track of thinking of only girls.

"Yu?"

Everyone was looking at him with odd gazes. They were clearly still waiting for some sort of contribution on them going out to whatever club it was.

"Sound good. I'm guessing I should keep my Saturday night clear then?"

"Yeah, we can all chip in on a few cabs to get us to the club and back." Chie was in mid-text with Rise as she was already planning out every detail with the other girl.

"Awww man we so need to make sure we're prepared for this."

Yosuke started prattling on about dancing and music and the words sort of slipped away after a minute or so. The movement of those pink lips, Yu had become so fixated on watching how they moved whenever he spoke. He just wanted to reach out and touch and kiss…

"Ohoho good morning everyone. Take your seats."

The homeroom teacher entered the room with her voluptuously glorified breasts.

Lectures about history to math to science were strung together in a never-ending haze. The only thing that was keeping him from resorting to doodling was the mini-text battle that was going on between himself and the auburn-haired man in front of him.

**Text Message Received From: Yosuke Hanamura**

"_I'm already so pumped for Saturday."_

**Text Message Received From: Narukami Yu**

"_Yeah well, don't get too excited too soon."_

**Text Message Received From: Yosuke Hanamura**

"_C'mon man, you know I can't help if I do. _**;) **_"_

**Text Message Received From: Narukami Yu**

"_I know you get excited around me, but you need to control yourself."_

Yosuke had to cover up his slight laugh with a cough as his fingers quickly moved to reply.

**Text Message Received From: Yosuke Hanamura**

"_I can't help it babe. _**;) **_"_

Yu knew that the wink was something his friend generally did as a mannerism in normal conversation, but he was still enjoying the underlying flirting context.

**Text Message Received From: Narukami Yu**

"_Good cause neither can I."_

More laughter ensued along with sneezes this time.

**Text Message Received From: Yosuke Hanamura**

"_I wouldn't want you to._

_But, crap before I forget, do you wanna hang out after school?"_

Yu thought ahead in his day, making sure he hadn't already planned anything else. Even if he had, he probably would've blown it off to hang out with the one that was becoming almost infatuated with.

**Text Message Received From: Narukami Yu**

"_I'm game. Meet at the gate."_

**Text Message Received From: Yosuke Hanamura**

"_Gotcha partner."_

Slipping his cell phone back into his jacket pocket, Yu stared ahead at the chalkboard as if he was paying attention. But all he could do was watch the lithe figure directly in front of him.

Seeing the front of his best friend was much nicer than seeing the back of him.

The day went by relatively slower than usual, but that was just because it was becoming harder to sit there without starting to have his thoughts trail off to things that are better left to be thought of at home, in the confines of your bedroom, whenever you're alone.

"So any idea of what to do?" The two had already started walking down the street away from the school grounds.

"Well…I managed to get my hands on the latest issue…"

Yosuke was referencing one of his favorite porn magazines. It was going to be a _bromance_ day.

"I'm surprised you haven't opened it yet yourself."

"I was saving it so we could look at it together."

Normally Yu would've been ecstatic to look at such a thing. But, it was becoming apparent that he only had a desire for one thing. And it didn't seem like that was going to change until he got it.

Easier said than done.

"How _sweet_ of you." Yu stated rather sarcastically while smiling too. He saw his friend blush and push at his shoulder in return.

Whenever they reached the Dojima household, they saw little Nanako sitting in her usual place in the living room with the television on. After chatting for a few minutes, the boys excused themselves to head upstairs to 'study' until dinnertime.

Once the door was closed, Yosuke threw down his school bag, hastily scouring through the papers and books until he found the right one.

A spare futon sat in the middle of the room. For the past month or so Yosuke had been visiting quite frequently, so Yu had never bothered to move the futon back into the hallway closet. Both young men were sprawled out on it as the magazine lay in between them.

"What about that one?" Yosuke pointed out a busty-brunette that was lying in a provocative position.

"She's all right." About half-way into the magazine, Yu had grown tired of looking at the erotic displays of women that lingered in its pages. Before, he would've been hawking every page to find the perfect display of attraction to help him in his next hormonal moment.

Sitting up, he slowly moved into a standing position. The other man still lying on the futon looked up to him curiously.

"What's up?"

"Just going to get a soda. Want one?"

"Oh yeah sure." Yosuke waved him off as he instantly went back to looking at the magazine.

In his absence, the man gradually moved back to sit indian-style. Suddenly growing tired of looking at it, he decided he would finish flipping through it another time. It hadn't been that good of an issue anyway.

He could hear the footsteps padding back up the stairs a few seconds later.

Inwardly, something was starting to feel off about his friend. Usually he was more engaged in when they shared these types of moments together.

"Here you go."

"Aww thanks babe."

Yu had moved behind his friend, leaning over slightly to hand him the drink just as Yosuke tilted his head up to look at him. His hands reached up, taking the drink as he smiled up at him.

In that moment, Yu had to restrain himself from leaning down to close the bit of space that lingered between their faces. He had looked so attractive from that angle, and his lips were becoming too inviting to him visually.

Leaning away quickly, he opened his soda and took a good gulp of it to try and calm himself. If he started thinking too much about how he looked, then it would lead to a problem very soon.

"So, are you going to make a move on any of the girls at the club?"

Yosuke wiggled his eyebrows as he saw his friend move to sit on the edge of his bed.

"I doubt it. None of them are really my type."

"Oh? Well we could always try to find some girls at the club then."

Yu simply shrugged and started drinking more from the can in his hand.

This was definitely strange. But Yosuke decided to overlook it since that meant there would be more girls for him. And he'd still have his best friend to himself.

Wait, _**do **__**what**_**?**

Yosuke froze up, his eyes going blank for a second as he had to rewind what he had just thought.

Why would he have cared to have his friend's attention to himself? They were best friends; he liked hanging out with him, yeah that was _**all**_**.**

Instantly pushing down the random, creeping thoughts, Yosuke decided to do what he did best in those scenarios-_ignore the problem entirely_.

The rest of the night was comprised of the usual video games, eating dinner, then heading upstairs to eat nothing but junk food since they had endless stomachs. The time rolled around to almost 11pm whenever Yosuke finally headed back home.

Feet padded back upstairs before a bedroom door slid shut. Yu's figure slid against the door, his head resting against it as he stared at the wall near his bed. It had been like going through hell and back trying not to push the other man back onto his bed and do so many terrible things to him.

Those lips and that voice, Yu was already succumbing to his imagination once again while leaning against the door. His fingertips undid his pants and slid down to reach something already hardening.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself back from doing something terribly drastic.


	3. Chapter 2

**c** R **a** V **e**

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

"Let's go **SHOPPING**!"

The boys instantly facepalmed as he they were being forced into the shopping district by Rise and Teddie.

The other half of the group was busy with their after school jobs or things at home. That left the four of them to head out and buy some outfits for their outing on Saturday night. Apparently neither Yosuke nor Yu had outfits that were appealing enough for the club scene.

Teddie stood near the outside of the dressing rooms near the three-way mirror, his arms flailing out as he stood still.

"Dress me~kuma!"

Rise giggled while running around grabbing random items to put on the blond who was just as eager to try them on.

Meanwhile, Yu and Yosuke were flipping through some shirts on a rack.

"What about this one?"

"Nah, I think black or blue suits you the best." Yosuke was staring at the dark red shirt closely as he then peered back to look at his friend.

"You should try it then. Red usually looks good on you."

A blush formed on Yosuke's cheeks which was unintentional but couldn't be helped. He'd never thought that his best friend would've ever said that, even though it was just an innocent compliment.

"Only _you_ would say that."

Yu shrugged it off as innocently as he could, but inwardly he was just dying for him to wear the shirt. It was the perfect shade of red; one that he knew his friend loved wearing.

"All right I'll get it. But you have to get…" Yosuke started flipping back a few shirts to one he had noticed before. "This one!"

He whipped out a dark-grey, button-down shirt that was made of a fabric that was nice to touch.

"That with some black jeans." The image was already being formed in Yosuke's mind and he tried to make it go away. No luck on that one.

"If you say so dear."

"Gosh you two sound like a married couple." Rise had wondered over to the as Teddie was fawning over his reflection in the mirror.

"Well, I can cook and he can't."

"And I can…"

Yosuke had to stop and think about anything that he could do.

"He can think about doing stuff but in the end he doesn't do them." Yu nodded as he pointed that out which made his friend facepalm in embarrassment since it was the truth.

"Did you guys find anything-LEMME SEE!" Rise's girl sensors went off as she noticed the shirts in their hands.

After a few minutes of her holding up the shirts to their chests as if to evaluate, she finally gave her analysis.

"I think these will work. I'm surprised you two picked these out yourselves."

An hour later, shopping bags were slung over shoulders as the two young men were heading back closer to their houses.

"Can you believe it's going to be Friday tomorrow already? Just one more day and we'll be clubbin' all night long!" Yosuke was already on the verge of fist-pumping but he stopped himself.

"Just don't get too drunk or drugged or both. Then I might have to take advantage of the situation myself."

"I wouldn't put it past you." The shorter man smiled at the other who was smirking at him.

Yosuke didn't know that Yu was deadly serious though.

But, he'd never _actually_ do something like that, that didn't stop him from wanting to though.

"If I get lucky, I could hook up with some chick. That would be niiiice." Yosuke was already daydreaming, but the sound of his friend's monotone reply crushed it.

"I would before you would."

With a small sigh, Yosuke's shoulders fell a bit too.

"Probably. But at least we can dance. I bet the music will be awesome too."

Yu had already figured that his friend was more eager to go to the club just for the music and to dance. He'd always been obsessed with such things. It was cute too.

"You better save some dances for me." With a wink, those brown eyes remained on the other as if to wait for a reply.

"I'll have to see if I can work you into my schedule." Yu smirked again as he saw his friend sigh again in turn.

Teasing was always fun, but it was more so the confirmation that they were teasing underlying flirting with one another that made it more exciting.

Yosuke had always gotten a weird surge of an unknown feeling whenever they communicated like this. He'd always find it appealing and almost unable to stop himself from ever stopping.

He didn't like whenever his friend did such implications with anyone else though. In his mind, it was like cheating on their friendship somehow. But really, Yosuke always just tried to cover up the inkling of what he thought it really was.

"So should we just plan to stay at your house or mine? Cause you know we have to do preparations before we leave that night."

"I imagine your parents will be asleep by the time we get home, so maybe we should just stay here. Nanako sleeps like a rock anyway."

"I was thinking the same; I just wanted to see if we could get that telepathy going."

Friday dragged on. Everyone was tired from classes and then no one had any free time that afternoon with class work to finish and part-time jobs to attend to. Yu returned home that night from the day care and passed out from exhaustion after he ate a minimal amount of his dinner.

Saturday was completely different though. The morning and afternoon flew by, just from the sheer excitement that that group was already having for their plans that evening.

Yu had been slightly dreading it. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle this scenario. Seeing the one he had been yearning for almost on a dangerous level, he wasn't sure how he would react to how he'd have to see girls dancing with him.

He knew how people danced in those types of clubs. Once or twice he had accidentally stumbled into a club when he had lived in the city. Just out of sheer boredom and being alone. It could get quite hectic and people could become quite handsy.

Sighing, he was trudging to the front gate to meet the one he had been thinking about, staring at, and imagining all day.

"I've already got a playlist set up for us to get ready to. Need to get into the mood for this."

Yosuke had tugged out his i-Pod and was shuffling through it to show his friend a long list of songs, most of which he had never heard of.

Around eight that evening they were starting to get ready, and by nine they were out front waiting for the cabs to arrive.

The entire time of getting dressed was full of Yosuke showing his music-junkie side as he had hooked up the i-Pod to the laptop and had it blasting all types of club mixes. He had been in high spirits, and it was making it harder for Yu to not feel compelled to just grab him and _say_ and **do** so many things.

Lights shone down the street and seconds later a door was being opened to reveal Kanji and Teddie inside the cab waiting for them.

"C'mon. The girls are in the other cab."

After climbing inside, the vehicle started to move down through the neighborhood before turning down the main road towards the edge of the shopping district.

"So which of the girls are you going for?" Teddie was already swooning as he was imagining what girl from the group to try and score with that night.

"None. I don't even know why I got dragged along." Kanji was blushing slightly but he had been sitting in the front seat so no one saw. Everyone knew that he had come along because Naoto had.

"All of our girls are too high maintenance and annoying. I'm going for one that makes my heart beat out of my chest." Yosuke was sitting next to Yu, their legs brushing against one another as they sat in the cramped cab.

"What about you Sensei?" Big, blue eyes stared past Yosuke at the other figure in the back seat.

"I'm just out to have a good time." He smiled just as he felt a shoulder nudge against his own.

"I'm sure you'll find some girl, you are like a pimp after all."

Yosuke had mumbled lowly to his friend just as Yu nudged him back.

"Well, you dressed up as a girl before, does that mean that I get you too?"

A dark blush formed on Yosuke's cheeks just as he stuttered slightly and tried to avoid the subject entirely. Cross-dressing that one time had always been something he'd never be able to live down. The implications of what his best friend said though made it even more embarrassing. And why the hell was he blushing so much all of the sudden?

Yosuke tried to calm himself as he suddenly felt his heart racing a bit more than normal. He realized how close he was sitting to his friend, and it made him nervous but strangely he didn't want to move away at the same time. It was confusing and it started to make that thought from before creep back up again.

Somewhere, deep down, he liked the amount of attention he got from the man sitting beside of him.

He liked how they were as close as they were to where they could call each other cute nicknames.

And he liked how they could sit and be touching and it not feel weird. It made him feel embarrassed and blush but it wasn't _weird._

In his mind the pieces were slowly clicking together, he just didn't want to acknowledge them at that point in time.

"Oh shit, this place is packed!" Kanji was peering out the window at the long line that was already out front of the club they were approaching.

It took everyone a few minutes to exit the cabs, making sure they had all their belongings and to pay the drivers enough. As they stood together in a group now, all the guys took in the rather risqué outfits that the girls were wearing.

Not just the girls in line, but also the girls in their own group.

All the girls were wearing a dress or another, aside from Naoto who still donned a pair of pants and a shirt. But she had at least worn a tank top and a jacket over it to have more of a club appeal.

"Follow me everyone, I'll get us in quick!" Rise shimmered in her tight, burgundy dress as she led the group to the front of the line.

She didn't even have to show proof of her identity, the manager was instantly called and he escorted them all personally inside the club.

It was dark, only red and blue lights provided enough light for them to see where they were going. The dance floor was in the center, already full of people. Along the first floor there were regular rooms for groups, and the top floor had the VIP rooms.

Reaching the second floor, everyone gathered inside just as they were already being brought drinks on the house. The manager insisted they have at least one alcoholic beverage, just to loosen up. Although the girls were a bit reluctant at first, they eventually coincided with the idea.

"We're not playing the King's game tonight." Chie instantly shot down Yu's hopes as he was already searching for some chop sticks in the huge room.

Yosuke was staring down at the dance floor below. More than anything, he just wanted to get down there. The drink that was in his hand had been downed within seconds.

"Narukami-kuuuun! Do you wanna dance?" Rise was already working her charms as she grabbed onto his hand and started pulling him towards the door to head downstairs. She had only one drink and her cheeks were already flushed.

"I well, I don't dance but-" He was practically dragged down the stairs now. Looking up, his gaze saw brown eyes staring down at him from the window above.

If anything, he would've much rather have been dancing with that certain individual.

Yosuke found himself feeling odd again. As he reached over on the table for another drink, he downed what tasted like something _way_ too strong before he started downstairs as well.

The bit of alcohol in his system was already starting to work its way into his thoughts. In his mind, he was remembering the various instances where himself and the silver-haired man had been so caught up in each other and nothing else. Just the moments of being best friends, but it was starting to feel like it had grown too deep to just be that anymore.

Why was he running through the crowded dance floor trying to find him? Why was he feeling his heart beating uneasily again?

And as the song changed to one of his favorites, he couldn't help but to avoid looking at the scene that he could see through the flailing of arms and legs. The model was rubbing and grinding onto the one whom he had been searching for.

Shaking his head, Yosuke started fist-pumping, moving his body to the flow of the music as he just closed his eyes and lost himself in the atmosphere around him.

He didn't care who was near him, who was trying to dance with him, all that mattered to him was the rhythm of the music and how he just needed to relax.

Yu was trying to keep calm as he was currently being advanced on through the excuse of dance moves by Rise. Before, when he had first met her, he might've enjoyed this. But over time, things had changed quite drastically.

**It was ironic how one text message had changed his outlook on everything.**

The underlying notion of knowing that something had been off for quite a while between himself and his best friend, it had been discovered after the attraction had been uncovered. And now it was like a fire that just could not be put out without the other to do so.

His cloudy-eyes began to scan the dance floor, not really even bothering to keep his hands on the brunette's hips as he noticed a familiar face a few people away.

Yosuke was jumping, completely enthralled in the music as the lights began to flicker every color imaginable. A girl approached him, dancing in front of him as a guy was clearly looking over at him as well. A few seconds passed before the stranger made his move, trailing up behind Yosuke to let his hands run onto his hips in order to try and meet a rhythm with him.

"Riiiiise!" Teddie ran over through the crowd, grabbing the girl's attention as he started trying to dance with her.

Finally being free, the rest of the group was now moving in various places in the crowd. Yu saw Chie and Yukiko dancing together, quite closely and with blushes on their faces. Naoto and Kanji were spotted sitting at the bar, chatting with drinks sitting on the bar near them.

A low growl forming, Yu suddenly felt like he needed to do something. And this time he didn't think he could hold back.

The stranger's hands were moving further up along that red shirt that Yu had wanted his friend to wear since it matched him perfectly. Yosuke could feel the grinding behind him, but it was taking that and the music to just keep himself from facing the reality and the facts that were becoming way too clear for him to rationalize.

As the music started to slowly shift to another song, the connection of the music had given Yosuke some time to re-adjust, taking a few seconds to breathe as the stranger backed off a little.

"What's your name?" A voice whispered close to the auburn-haired man's ear as Yosuke was trying to breathe slowly.

Suddenly feeling quite unsure of what to do, Yosuke was about to reply out of general kindness. Why was it that he probably wouldn't have cared if his best friend had been all up on him like this but he was getting frazzled because of a guy at the club?

"My name is-"

The bass shot through the room just as the dance floor went into utter chaos. The lights dimmed, and as they flickered back slightly, _Yosuke was gone_.

Yu's hand had shot out at the perfect moment, snatching him away from the claws of some unknown person who was not important.

"Y-Yu, what the **hell** man?" Yosuke was trying to yell at his friend who had grabbed onto his arm quite hard and was pretty much dragged him back upstairs to the VIP room.

Nothing was said in return. The one being dragged continued his protests but the music drowned most of the words out. The VIP room was slightly darker than before, and just as the two entered the room, the door was slammed shut.

The noise was cut off greatly, finally giving Yosuke time to question the other.

"What the _**fuck**_ is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that you're down there letting all these people have their hands all over you."

"_Excuse me_? Did you just forget how Rise was all over you? Man, you've gotta be kidding me. You always have girls all over you. Just because I'm finally getting some attention, you have to get all mad?"

"No."

"Then **what**?" Yosuke stood there, staring at him intently. He had been angered from how he was being taken away from one of the few moments were someone was finally showing some interest in him. Sure, it had been a guy, but at least it was flattering in some way.

"_You're my problem_."

"Me? _**How**_? What the hell-"

Pushing the complaining man back against the wall, Yu drew in quickly to let all questions and concerns be cut off as he finally started to quench that longing. His lips pressed roughly, lingering as he let himself delve in the one moment he had been waiting mere days for but it had felt like an eternity's time.

Yosuke had parted his lips in the initial shock. A slight gasp was muffled as Yu only used this to his advantage and slid his tongue into the warmth, letting their tongues touch for a second before he withdrew away. The kiss had been quick and abruptly cut off, so the stunned man hadn't even been able to process enough movement to return it.

Yu grabbed the man's arm again, practically throwing him back onto the loveseat nearby before he crawled on top of him. His lips leaned down, brushing over the fair skin of the other's neck. A dark hand snaked down, running along the red shirt before moving to the front-side of a pair of dark khaki jeans.

"What-are you-ah…Yu…!"

A sudden gasp within a cry was almost strangled as Yosuke swallowed uneasily from how he had been touched in such a place. The heat on his neck intensified with a hot breath just as he could feel fingers moving almost roughly over the lower part of his body.

It was like he had just gotten the sweetest temptation he had been waiting for. A slight smirk formed on Yu's lips as he could feel the man underneath of him growing hard.

"Enjoying this as much as I am?"

His words were low, rough, and ever-dripping with sensuality.

It made Yosuke feel like he had fallen into a trap. Although he wasn't necessarily complaining with how that hand was moving over the belt loops of his pants and then starting to unbutton them.

Why was he not freaking out as much as he should've been?

Trying to find a grasp on the situation and endlessly coming up with none, Yosuke couldn't help but to moan subtly as that same hand had slipped into his unzipped jeans and past his boxers to touch his hardened length.

"Tell me Yosuke…tell me you want this…"

Yu's mouth shifted, gliding up to the ear that was hidden by auburn-locks. Whispering in that same tone, he could already tell that he was going to get what he wanted.

It was already hard enough to think about a single thought much less find a way to work up a reply. Breathing uneasily, Yosuke was trying to speak but it started to come out almost like a ragged whisper.

"I think you…already have the answer in the palm of your hand."

With all the irony in the world, Yu chuckled as he then leaned back to finally meet his friend's gaze.

"You've been driving me _crazy_ for the past week."


	4. Chapter 3

**c** R **a** V **e**

* * *

**-Chapter 3-**

"You've been driving me crazy for the past week."

"What?"

A hand gripped more at the hardness lingering in the heat of five fingertips.

"Touching myself over you isn't enough anymore."

The temptation of finally getting what he wanted was proving to be quite a turn on. Yu ran his thumb along the slit of the man's dick, already feeling that drip of pre-cum just from what he had said.

"Did you really…_agh_-why?"

"I don't know why. I just know I want you."

Auburn-locks tilted against the loveseat as another moan came from those pink lips. His thoughts had shut down, not knowing the root of why his friend was advancing on him in such a forward manner. But with that hand still teasing him to an unbearable extent, he was starting to find himself falling in line with the idea.

Whatever was going on here, he clearly wanted it too.

The alcohol was increasing that desire to dangerous levels. But even with that, the way their gazes connected again, it was evident that they were still sober enough to realize the circumstances at hand.

Yu leaned back in; capturing those lips again as he finally felt the connection being returned.

It had always been a weakness of his, Yosuke always was infatuated with how the leader of their group had a way with words. Not only that, those grey eyes were always so clear to show him what he wanted. He trusted the other with all of his being, and now he wanted the other more than anything in that moment.

Their lips already being connected, it was as their tongues pressed past lips that their hips began to run into one another. Moans were muffled, hips rubbing to form a friction that was never-ceasing for the pleasure it was creating. Yosuke ran his hand up, gripping at the front of his friend's shirt, trying to find a way to unbutton it through the movements.

The shirt pushed back some, revealing his well-built chest. Yu felt hands trace onto it, running down the sides, gripping at skin and moving to the top of his pants. Things were clearly about to jump to a new level, and if anyone walked in the room in that moment he had no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't be able to stop doing what he was doing.

Yosuke was inwardly cursing, feeling his fingertips shakily undoing the button of the other's pants before unzipping them. Wanting to feel everything about him, he let his hand push past those black boxers to grip at the very hard dick that had been hidden. A low grunt was heard in the pressing of their lips.

The hand in those khaki pants began to move with a rougher grip, causing the man lying beneath to shudder, their kiss being broken as a restrained moan was breathed out.

"Please.."

Yosuke wasn't even sure _what _he was asking for. The words slipped out before processing in his mind, everything was being halted from the teasing and moments of pleasure that were occurring.

"You'll be screaming that soon."

Red wasn't even dark enough to describe just how dark Yosuke's cheeks got in that moment.

Yu moved both hands free, instantly heading to tug down the other's jeans to throw them to the floor. The boxers soon followed after that. Yosuke laid there with his shirt on, the one that Yu had told him to wear that night. Leaning back slightly, he stared down at his friend, taking in the sight as if to tempt himself further into the next step.

They were about to completely alter how their friendship fluctuated. Starting with the proper preparations, fingers were sucked and slipped into a tight warmth. Yu's fingers were trembling as they each slipped inside; clearly the anticipation was getting the better of him. He had suffered the sexual tension for an entire week, and now the opportunity was lying right in front of him with his legs spread just for his taking.

Yosuke was trying to relax. The surroundings suddenly felt so foreign, hell-everything was feeling foreign to him right now. The feeling on his entire body, and it only sent a shock through him as he felt something even bigger starting to work its way inside of him.

"Gah ugh…have you done this before…"

"No." Yu replied within a breath as he was trying to concentrate. It was hard enough trying to push inside slowly, but feeling how tight it was made it worse.

The loveseat was gripped at just as the body lying on it finally relaxed a little. Finally having finished inserting himself entirely, Yu waited a few moments before seeing his friend being okay with him moving. As soon as he pulled out though, it only grew into anything but slow and steady.

Pushing back in, the tip of his dick instantly went deep into that warmth, hitting the very spot that made Yosuke scream out suddenly. Feeling a surge of excitement and even further arousal, Yu withdrew and began to make rough thrusts to that spot over and over again.

The sounds of soft breathing were turning into groans and moans just as their bodies were connecting. Pleasure filled every thrust made, and Yosuke was all but clawing into the loveseat. His legs were being moved, but he hardly even noticed as he was too caught up in the moment.

It only grew more heated. Grey eyes watched the figure underneath just as hands were moving the positions of those fair-skinned legs. Gripping tightly onto the skinny legs, he pushed one over his right shoulder and moved further into that space in between. Having more leverage to push deeper at a rougher and quicker pace, Yu could already see how the change was causing that tightness to become even tighter.

It was clamping on his dick, causing more friction, making him groan loudly as he couldn't get over how amazing this felt in comparison to merely touching himself. The music downstairs picked back up into a pounding bass that gave a steady rhythm to the fucking that was occurring between the two in that moment.

"Yosuke..it's so good."

Blushing once again, Yosuke moaned uneasily while he was trying to find some way to reply. It was getting to that point where things were building up to the highest point. He was about to lose control, and when the other said things to him like that, it only made him feel closer to it.

"You're going to-_Yu I'm_-"

A hand shot up from where it had been resting on a lithe, hip bone. Stroking over the other's dick, slightly tan fingers moved furiously, matching the pace of the thrusts that were hitting as deep and as roughly as possible. The pre-cum that coated the tip was already coating his fingers, and soon, his grey eyes shot up to see the face of his best friend showing even more signs of pleasure.

Imagining it and actually seeing it was no comparison. Yu stared, watching as those browns eyes gazed up at him. Those lips parted, moans turning to screams just as their connected bodies began to tremble together

Yosuke moaned his friend's name quite loudly, his hips pushing up as he began his release. Cum fell onto those hands that had been stroking over him, just as his muscles were clamping down onto the length that was still present inside of him.

Feeling a warmth coating his right hand, Yu had his eyes unmoving from the one he had been fucking. His thrusts never ceased until he saw the other finish, and not even a second later he made his last movement into that warmth, feeling the tightness becoming too much to bare. Far too much cum spurted out during his release, it was no surprise from how much he had been unknowingly teased and tempted for a week's time.

After lowering the leg that was on his shoulder, the two then remained motionless for a few moments. Their breathing was being recollected just as their gazes never strayed from each other. Yu still remained inside, bits of his cum slipping out just barely.

"You still owe me a dance."

Yosuke's voice was that usual, playful manner. He was surprised with how calm he was despite what just happened, not to mention, how _good_ it felt.

"I'll give you all the dances you want so long as we can still dance in _bed_ too."

"I better not just be some booty call."

Yu smiled genuinely, shaking his head before he leaned down and pressed a rough yet passion-filled kiss on his friend's lips. Withdrawing enough to stare at him, he whispered closely.

"Anything I do with you is much too amazing to just be a booty call."

"I-what, no just, dude that's too much." Yosuke blushed and tried not to stare back but couldn't help but do it.

"I'll show you too much later on."

Yosuke couldn't help but to facepalm at that reply.

Needless to say, they danced the night away in more ways than one.

_~ fin._


End file.
